


The Back Room

by anneapocalypse



Series: A Little More Forthcoming [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:30:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneapocalypse/pseuds/anneapocalypse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julie and Beth make the most of what little time alone they get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Back Room

Julie can only imagine Beth’s face the day she arrived in Freeside—the day they told her this was her post, the ruined store down by the old train station, a tiny building with the top floor caved in and the stairway half full of rubble. This was home, now.

They did what they could with it. The Major put her squad to work clearing out enough of the top floor for their sleeping area. She took the back room downstairs. Rank has its privileges. In this case, those privileges are a solid roof over her head and a dirty mattress on the floor amidst the crates of food from the nearby sharecropper farms.

Julie knows the room doesn’t necessarily feel like an escape to Beth, any more than the tower does to her, because anyone could interrupt at any time, and off duty isn’t really a concept either of them know. But at least the Mission closes at night, unlike the Mormon Fort. The back room might not be as comfortable as Julie’s tower, but they’re less likely to be interrupted. It’s cooler, too.

There are nights they can’t keep their hands off each other, filling what little time they have together with all the pleasure and intimacy they can. Others nights, both of them are ready to collapse from exhaustion by the time they can get away to see each other, and it’s so hot they’ve both been sweating through their clothes since morning, far too hot to be skin on skin, all they can do to lie as close as possible without touching so much they overheat.

Tonight’s in between, the night air warm but tolerable. Julie’s shoulders ache, but Beth’s hands slowly kneading the knots out are helping. She snuggles closer, meeting her mouth with slow, soft kisses as Beth’s lean thigh tucks between hers. Julie tugs gently at the bottom of Beth’s grayed t-shirt, pulls it free of her jeans, rubs gentle circles in the small of her back and feels Beth sigh. At the end of the mattress their bare feet touch, tiredly playful. And for a while Julie thinks they might just drift off like this, but Beth flicks the bottom button of Julie’s shirt out of its hole, and then the next one, and Julie feels the brush of warm, work-rough fingers on her skin, and reconsiders.

Beth’s next kiss is deeper and Julie presses in close to meet the press of her lips and the brush of her tongue. Her hands are working Beth’s shirt up enough to slide under it and get a good palmful of her breasts, even as Beth’s unzipping her doctor’s fatigues to cup her hips and pull her in tight.

“Mmm, Julie,” Beth murmurs, her California lilt barely above a whisper but breathless as Julie thumbs slowly over her nipple. Julie lets out a little sigh of her own as Beth nudges her thigh a little more firmly between Julie’s legs, adding to heat already building there.

It’s not as though they wouldn’t get naked on a grimy mattress with Beth’s squad sleeping a floor above them—they’ve certainly done it before. But working their hands under each other’s clothes and smothering their moans into each other’s mouths is its own kind of pleasure, the sort Julie never allowed her younger self and is more than a little happy to indulge in now. Has the benefit of being faster, too, which is an advantage, and not just because Julie can’t spend more than a few hours away—she’s a patient woman generally, but slipping her fingers into the wet heat between Beth’s muscular thighs sparks up the kind of need she isn’t accustomed to letting herself feel.

“Please,” she breathes soft and shaky against Beth’s neck as those deft fingers work over her clit, confident strokes to match her own, fingers curling inside her until she shudders. Though Beth’s breathing is uneven too, her touch is firm and deliberate, she wants Julie to come first and Julie doesn’t fight it, letting her lover pull her right to the edge and spill her over it in hot waves, curling her fingers tight and trailing kisses over her jaw until the last of it subsides. Julie doesn’t wait even that long to press her fingers deep and tight in just the way she knows will carry Beth to orgasm, palm tight against her clit as she strokes faster, and she savors how Beth throbs tight around her fingers and moans low in her throat as she comes.

A lock of Beth’s light brown hair falls over her face as she tips her forehead against Julie’s, catching her breath Their skin’s hot and damp where they touch, and under their half-open clothes. Julie sighs as her breathing starts to even out, and Beth’s eyes meet hers, half-open in the dim light.

Julie’s sigh is a contented one, even though she knows she’ll have to go before too long, knows the one night she slips up and stays ‘til morning will be the night they need her for a critical patient and she’s not there. She’ll take what she can get. If she’s going to break a sweat, it might as well be from this as from the unforgiving sun.


End file.
